In recent years, three-dimensional entertainment has grown in popularity to the extent that displays configured with three-dimensional functionality are now desired for home and personal use. One such display, a three-dimensional stereoscopic display, interleaves left and right image frames at high speeds (e.g. 120 hertz or greater). The period between image frames (typically eight milliseconds) relies on fast transfer timing from the operating host and a period of hold time for the image. In particular, the hold time is the period where the image is viewable per eye and may typically last for only two to three milliseconds per image frame.
The response time of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a significant period of the image-draw interval, or the period from when the electrical signal is delivered to the thin film transistors (TFT) of the display to the time the liquid crystal material of the LCD display is polarized correctly. Even in the case that electrical overdrive technique is applied, in which sufficiently high voltage is applied to the LCD material; the response time may still be longer than several milliseconds. Furthermore, a slow response time may lead to an optical illusion effect known as ghosting, or vision crossover of one eye into the other eye, possibly creating a seemingly double image on the display as viewed by the user.